Past, Present and Future
by Pantera-33
Summary: AU. Set five years after leaving high school. A death of a friend brings everyone together but it stirs old memories, memories some want to forget but the past needs to be settled for them to move on in the future. Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! Thought I'd make an AU cuz there is not enough of them around here. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Bleach characters (Boohoo) or random songs which might appear but I do own my OC Tsukiko. Rated M for people's naughty potty mouths, violence and sexual themes later on. Angst, drama, romance and some humour.**

**Summary: Set five years after leaving high school. The death of a friend from high school brings together a group of people who haven't met since high school and have moved on with their lives, or so it seems. Deep feelings are stirring but obstacles from the past and present are going to prove difficult to get rid of if they are to create a better future. (A/N, i have to guess the years, as you'll see)**

**Pairings will progress through the story but one pairing in there for certain is Ichigo and Rukia but the rest you'll have to wait and see. **

**Prologue**

'_**We have written to inform you of a funeral being held for our beloved son,**_

_**Kojima Mizuiro**_

_**who sadly passed away on Sunday 1**__**st**__** February 2013.**_

_**Day: Sunday 8**__**th**__** February 2013**_

_**Place: Karakura Town Cemetery**_

_**Time: 11:00am**_

_**We hope you can attend**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Mr and Mrs Kojima.'**_

* * *

"Mizuiro has died?! My god! He was such a nice guy, shame he got cut down at such a young age."

A small, black haired woman in a yellow night gown murmured to herself. She paced around her luxury hotel room as she came to terms with the shocking and unexpected news. She sat down heavily on the blue satin covered bed, tapping gently on the piece of paper which was conveniently faxed to the hotel she was staying at.

"Hmmm, it's this Sunday coming up." She walked over to the bedside table and picked up her mobile phone. Flipping it open, she pressed the speed dial button and held the phone to her ear. After few moments ringing, a deep male voice could be heard.

"Rukia."

"Nii-sama, could you possibly get me a plane ticket today because I'm coming home tomorrow."

"What about the fashion show?"

"I'll have to miss it, something more important has come up."

"I understand. I will fax the tickets to the hotel in a few moments."

"Thank you very much Nii-sama. Bye."

"Goodbye."

She closed her phone, placing it back on the bedside table and walked over to two glass double doors, opening them, she walked out to the balcony, leaning on the railings and watched the bustle of New York below and the lights shining brightly in the night sky.

* * *

Typing away on a light blue laptop, in a small café, occasionally watching the busy people walking to work and sipping her herbal tea, a little tingle alerting her of an e-mail was heard. Sighing, she stopped word processing and took a look at her inbox.

'_Mother? How odd'_ she thought as she saw her mother's name and a bold '**IMPORTANT'** written as the subject. Opening up the e-mail, she skimmed through it and her heart almost stopped when she read it.

'_Mizuiro's dead? That can't be right?'_

Reading over it again just to make sure, she shook her head sadly. Just then she felt a vibration in her coat pocket. Taking out her mobile, she looked on the display screen to see who it was before she flipped it open to answer it.

"Hello Hitomi."

"Tsukiko-san, I just called to say I'm at the hotel and I have all the necessary paperwork for you to sign."

"Thank you."

"Is something wrong, you seem down."

"I just got an e-mail, from my mother, informing me of a classmate of mine's recent death."

"I'm so sorry to hear that."

"I'm thinking of going."

"I see, where is the funeral being held?"

"Karakura Town Cemetery."

"Karakura Town?" said the surprised Hitomi

"Yeah, I was planning on going back home after finishing up here in England anyway."

"I see, shall I book us the tickets?"

"Yes thank you."

"When will we be leaving?" Tsukiko looked out the window and saw that it began to rain.

"Wednesday."

* * *

"_And the award for the most talented upcoming chef goes to…Inoue Orihime!!" The spotlights hit a surprised Orihime as she gasped and got up off her chair. Applause radiated around the room as she walked up to the stage and accepted her award. Taking a good long look at it she adjusted the microphone and began to speak._

"_I'm completely shocked! I don't know what to say. Thank you everyone for your support. This award has fuelled me to continue to challenge the very rules of cooking and experiment and create even more fabulous dishes. So…thank you everyone and I dedicate this award to my late brother Sora, who is always with me when I create my unique dishes. Thank you, thank you…"_

"Thank you…thank you very much…"Mumbling in her sleep, she slowly opened her eyes, adjusting to the morning light.

"Oh, it was just a dream." She turned over on the bed and saw a bright gold knife, fork and spoon trophy, crossing over each other, on the bedside table.

"Or maybe not." She smiled.

Stretching her arms, hearing a slight cracking of joints, she looked over at her hotel clock. "9:00am. Great! plenty of time!" Suddenly her Blackberry began to ring, indicating an e-mail. Taking it off the bedside table, she pressed a few buttons and looked over at who sent it.

"Tatsuki-chan! Wow it has been a while." She said excitedly as she opened up her e-mail. She began to read over it when her face turned into a mixture of shock and sorrow.

"Mizuiro-kun!! He was such a lovely guy!" Reading over the day of the funeral.

"Sunday 8th? That's soon! I think I should go. What kind of flowers should I bring? Should I bring flowers for his parents? Oh what to do, what to do?"

Her ramblings where interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Room Service!" Came the voice. She quickly got out of bed, wrapping a white fluffy dressing gown; she paced over to the door and opened it. She moved out the way as a man in a black and white suit pushed a trolley into the room. He took off a tray and placed it on her coffee table.

"Breakfast Mademoiselle Inoue and the chef sent his compliments." He said in a French accent.

"Ah, merci beaucoup! And tell the chef thanks for the food." She rummaged through her purse and gave the man a generous tip. He looked at the money and smiled gratefully.

"Oh, merci beaucoup Mademoiselle Inoue! You are too kind." He wheeled the trolley back out the room, leaving her to eat her breakfast.

'_I guess I'll have to book my ticket soon, it will be nice to see who turns up. But that can wait because today I going to climb the Eiffel Tower!' _She thought happily to herself as she buttered up a croissant.

* * *

"I can't seem to shake off these feelings of death. Every time I pass a bridge, I just have the urge to just climb over the edge and jump off. It would be better if I just ended my life now and be done with it."

A man was lying down on a brown, leather chaise langue, fingers twiddling together anxiously. Another man sitting on a reclining chair, tapping on a clipboard. Thick black glasses perched on his nose as he observed the man.

"The death of your wife has hit you hard, so it is understandable to wanting to follow her. These are all feelings of grief but you have to remember you have two young daughters who need you by their side, whatever happens." He looked over at the clock. He placed the clipboard on the desk as he looked over at the other man.

"I'm afraid that is all we have time for today, but we will carry on next week. My secretary will deal with you payment for this session." The man sat up on the chaise langue and shook the other man by the hand.

"Thank you ever so much Dr. Schiffer, you're helping me so much."

"Not at all Mori-san." He led the brown haired man to the door and showed him out. Before he could go back into his office, he was called back by a soft female voice.

"Dr. Schiffer, there is something here for you." His secretary walked from around her desk and gave him an envelope but she was looking quite sad.

"Thank you Arisawa-san. Is there something the matter?"

"You will know when you read it. Oh, You're next appointment is at 5:15pm." He looked at his watch. 15 minutes break.

"Thank you."

He closed the door behind him and sat heavily in his chair behind his desk. He slid his finger underneath the flap and opened up the envelope. Pulling out the white card, he read the fancy script writing, taking in the contents.

'_So Kojima-san has died? Not much of a surprise, the way that man lived, it was bound to happen.'_

A light on his telephone blinked. He pressed it and let the voice be heard in the room.

"Dr. Schiffer, have you read it?" Tatsuki's muffled voice was heard.

"Yes, I have." There was a tense pause as each thought about the invitation.

"Will you be attending?" Asked Tatsuki.

"I'm not sure. I'm really not sure."

* * *

The sound of drums being played aggressively was heard across the giant living room, annoying a man sitting on a red beanbag, talking on his mobile. Two other men were playing on a fighting game on a games console, each pulling weird faces as they were beating each other.

"Oi! Can you keep it down?! Can't you see I'm on the fucking phone?!" Shouted a heavily tattooed, red haired man. He was duly ignored. He grumbled and continued with his conversation on the phone. He suddenly pulled a horrified face, before shaking his head.

"Yeah, yeah I'll tell the rest of them, see ya on Sunday." He switched off his phone, throwing it down on the beanbag he was sitting on.

"Guys!" Shouting over the noise of the drums and T.V. but was ignored.

"Guys!!" Still being ignored. His eye twitched in frustration. He picked up a beanbag and lopped it at the tall man playing the drums, hitting him in the face and knocking him off his stool. Ignoring shouts of anger, he strode over to the back of the T.V and yanked the plug out the socket, the T.V went blank.

"What the fuck Renji?! We were playing that!!" Shouted a black haired man with a 69 tattoo on his face.

"Shut up Shuuhei, I was chatting and you idiots were ignoring me, so that's what you get, besides this is my apartment so I can do what the hell I like!"

"So what's crawled up your ass and died?" An extremely tall man with long black hair walked over to the couch and sat next to a blue haired man, looking annoyed that his drum playing was rudely interrupted.

"Kurosaki called."

"Kurosaki Ichigo! Why's that bastard calling you?" frowned a blue haired man, who was lounging on one side of the couch.

"He's my mate, or have you forgotten, anyway you remember Kojima Mizuru?" Blank faces stared back at Renji.

"You know that small guy who hung out with Kurosaki and his mates and went with us to the clubs sometimes back in high school?" Everyone all sighed when they remembered who Renji was talking about.

"Oh that guy!" Remembered Shuuhei, snapping his fingers. "What about him?"

"He's dead." Everyone just looked at Renji. If they were shocked then it didn't show.

"Poor bastard." Said the tall man.

"How did he die?" asked Shuuhei

"Something about falling off his yacht, when he was drunk entertaining some girls." Said Renji

"What a way to go." Said the blue haired man.

"So I'm going to the funeral."

"When is it?" Asked Shuuhei, playing with his black chocker.

"This Sunday."

"Hmmm, I might as well go, anything to get out of practice and away from that bastard Aizen." Muttered Shuuhei.

"Grimmjow, Nnoitra, you coming?"

"Yeah might as well, got nothing better to do." Said Grimmjow uninterested.

"That's surprising, usually you're screwing some blonde bimbo." Chuckled Nnoitra.

"Could say the same for you, but then again no one would want to fuck a skinny greasy fucker like you." Smirked Grimmjow, waving his hand dismissively at Nnoitra.

"What was that?!" Growled Nnoitra.

"You heard!" Nnoitra jumped on Grimmjow, pushing him back onto the couch, wrestling with him. Shuuhei and Renji just looked at them and sighed before walking off into the kitchen, leaving the pair to fight it out.

* * *

"Who were you chatting to on the phone Kurosaki?" Asked a small girl with short brown hair.

"Probably his girlfriend, ain't I right, Ichigo?" Nudged a hyper guy with shaggy brown hair who came and sat down next to Ichigo.

"Shut up Keigo! No, I was talking to Renji." He began picking at his food in his bento box as he sat with his friends on a wooden picnic bench.

"Oh that guy. What was you chatting about?" Keigo's nosiness was irritating Ichigo.

"Why do you have to be so nosy?! If you must know I was telling Renji about what happened to Mizuiro." Keigo fell silent for a moment before gaving Ichigo a frown.

"Oh…right." He went back to eating his food moodily.

"Come on Keigo, you know you want to come to the funeral, you gotta let go of the past." Ichigo placed a hand reassuringly on his friend's shoulder.

"Yeah well that's easier said than done ain't it." Keigo continued eating his food.

"So when is it, Kurosaki?" asked the brown haired girl, taking a sip of water from her glass.

"This Sunday coming up."

"You better tell Dr. Unohana that you're taking time off." Said the girl warningly.

"Yeah, yeah I know but she's nice so she would agree." They both chuckled. Suddenly a beeping noise was heard. Ichigo swept back his white coat and looked at his pager.

"What is it this time?"

"Dr. Yamada wants in Surgery Room 1 now." He scrambled off the bench as he began stuffing his bento box back in his bag.

"Lucky you! I've been waiting ages so I could watch an operation!" Grumbled the girl jealously.

"Yeah well you should be like me, hard-working." He laughed at her as she pouted at him. Ichigo turned his attention to his friend, who was playing with his food miserably.

"Keigo, think about it ok? This is your last chance to say goodbye." He had a hand on his friend's shoulder, looking at him seriously.

"I'll think about it." Mumbled Keigo.

"Alright, text me if you're gonna go. I better get going. See you guys later!" Ichigo slung his back over one shoulder and ran to the entrance of the Karakura Town Hospital.

'_Man, Sunday is gonna be a rough day, I can just know it.'_

**You like? It will only get better! Thanks for reading and please review so I know what you all think. Everyone's coming together in the next chapter and things from the past rises to the surface. **


	2. Gathering of The Masses

**Hey, thanks everyone for reading and review!**

**Chapter 1: Gathering of the Masses**

A sleek black car with tinted windows waited outside the immensely elegant Kuchiki estate. Stepping out of the great brown door, Rukia stepped carefully out, carrying a giant bunch of white lilies in her arms. She wobbled along the cobbled path, cursing herself for wearing her black high heels and made her way to the car. A smartly dressed man in a black suit and wearing a chauffeurs' hat, respectfully bowed to her and opened up the car door.

"Thank you Ganju" As she slid the flowers in the car first before lifting up the hem of her black dress and trying to hold onto her big, black floppy designer hat, which looked summery if it wasn't black and climbed in. Ganju closed the door after her and made his way to the front of the car opened the door and got into the driver's seat. Adjusting his white gloves, he checked the mirror, adjusting it slightly and caught sight of Rukia's sombre face.

"Are you ok Kuchiki Rukia-sama?" he asked with concern as he turned on the engine and drove out of the gates.

"How many times, when my brother isn't around you can just call me Rukia."

"B-But that is improper." Rukia sighed in annoyance as she began fixing her flowers.

"I was just thinking if any of the gang would turn up. I haven't heard or seen them in five years."

"If I may say so Kuchiki-sama, you probably might. This friend of yours I heard was very well liked and popular so everyone will probably turn up."

'_That's what I'm nervous about.'_ She thought sadly as she looked out the window watching the world go by.

* * *

"Tsukiko-san, the flowers have arrived." Called Hitomi as she answered the door to the modest apartment which Tsukiko owned. She signed the paper and took the bunch of white roses from the delivery boy and closed the door. Emerging from her bedroom, Tsukiko came to Hitomi and inspected the flowers.

"They're beautiful aren't they?" admired Hitomi as she placed them on the coffee table.

"Well they're for a beautiful, kind-hearted guy so he deserves them." Commented Tsukiko as she slipped on her black lace gloves.

"You look really nice, considering the circumstances." Hitomi admired Tsukiko's choice of outfit. A black Victorian style dress with a white underskirt which reached her knees, on her head she wore a black Victorian style cap and on her legs were black tights. The only colour in the whole outfit was from her snowy white hair which was layered and reached her shoulders.

"Thank you Hitomi-san, I must be leaving, if there are any calls, tell them to call me back in a few days, I'm not in the right frame of mind at the moment."

"OK." Tsukiko grabbed the bunch of flowers and picked up her black lace parasol and made her way to the door after she had pulled on her black high heeled Mary Janes.

"Apart from that have a nice day, Hitomi-san." And with that Tsukiko left the apartment, making her way to the cemetery.

* * *

A knock on the door on Orihime's apartment door back in Karakura Town, resonated in the hall.

"Coming!" Orihime shouted, pulling a round red brush through her orange hair. She came to the door and opened it to a person she hadn't seen in a few years.

"TATSUKI-CHAN!!" She jumped on the poor girl before she even had a chance to get in the apartment.

"N-Nice to see…you too Orihime!" She gasped at the tight grip Orihime had around her neck.

"Oh my gosh, sorry, come in, come in!" She moved aside to let Tatsuki pass and take off her shoes. A small bunch of lilies in her hand. Orihime closed the door and walked into the living room, sitting on a cushion, waiting for Tatsuki to come in.

"It's been so long since I last saw you! You look so different." Gasped Orihime as she studied Tatsuki's appearance. Her short boyish hair style had grown to a neat and stylish bob cut. Wearing a smart black jacket and something Orihime would have never thought to see her in, a black skirt and black tights, Tatsuki looked like a different person.

"Thanks, I thought it was time to look feminine for once. Life after high school really changed me. But look at you, you are looking well!" She looked over at Orihime. She was wearing a black pinstriped trouser suit, her long orange hair swept up into a long ponytail. Her green hairpins her late brother gave her, both clipped on one side of her hair and a long fringe hanging down on the other side.

"It's a shame we have to meet in such unfortunate circumstances." Sighed Orihime.

"Yeah." They both remained silent before Orihime noticed the time. 10:30am.

"Oh no we're going to be late!" Orihime jumped up and began rushing around the room, grabbing up things and putting them in her black handbag.

"But we have plenty of time, it doesn't take that long to get to the cemetery."

"But I need to pick up the flowers I ordered from the florist." Said a panicking Orihime.

"Oh ok then." Tatsuki grabbed her bag and headed to the corridor and put on her black stilettos and opened the door, waiting for Orihime to finish putting on her shoes. Once done they headed out, rushing to the florists.

* * *

Sitting on his bed, Ulquiorra sat looking over at the invitation, still unsure of whether to attend. Sighing he paced out of the room, through the living room and to the front door. Opening the door, he collected the paper off the mat and closed the door. Making his way to the kitchen, he placed the paper onto the marble counter. He turned his attention to the kettle, he took it over to the tap and began filling it with cold water, ready to make a cup of coffee. Switching on the switch, he ran a hand through his unruly black hair, listening to the sound of the kettle as it rattled as it almost finished boiling. Getting out his favourite green mug, he spooned out two spoonfuls of coffee and one spoonful of sugar and poured the boiling water over the mixture. Stirring, he tapped the spoon on the side of the mug and threw it in the sink. He walked over to the counter and sat down on the bar stool, he placed the mug on the counter and placed his glasses on his nose. Unfurling the newspaper, the front story just screamed at him.

'_**Death of a Playboy'**_

_The funeral of the famous playboy, Kojima Mizuiro, is being held today at Karakura Town Cemetery. Many well-wishers will be turning up in force to pay their respects. Kojima's parents asked for a quiet ceremony for friends and relatives but we can confirm that some famous faces will be there to pay their respects including the members from the latest new thing in the music business, rock band LasNoches, fashion designer and sister of the multi billionaire Kuchiki Byakuya, Kuchiki Rukia and the upcoming culinary trailblazer, Inoue Orihime._

'_Inoue Orihime.'_ The name rang through Ulquiorra's mind. He quickly got up from the stool and went into his room to get changed.

* * *

Wondering around his luxurious bedroom, Renji adjusted his black tie in the mirror and smoothed back his hair, which was in a low ponytail. His phone rang on his bed, as he walked over he could see the name on the display. Sighing he flipped it open and answered.

"Hel-"

"HURRY THE FUCK UP PINEAPPLE!! WE'RE ALL OUTSIDE WAITING!!" Renji held the phone at arm's length as Grimmjow's voice boomed from the other end. He placed the phone back to his ear.

"Hello to you too." Muttered Renji.

"Are you ready or not, cuz we're gonna leave without you!" Not wanting to hear another word, he slammed the phone shut. He grabbed his keys from his bedside table and shoved them in his pocket. He made his way out the bedroom and grabbed his sunglasses off the table by the door and went outside. There waiting outside his apartment were two top of the range sports cars. One was a sleek black one, the other, a light blue colour. A sound of a horn was heard.

"Come on, come on!" Shuuhei popped his head out of the black car as Renji ran down the stairs and got in. The two cars roared to life as they sped out the complex and down the road, heading into town.

* * *

"ICHIGO! MY BEAUTIFUL SON, YOUR FRIEND IS HERE TO SEE YOUUU!!" His father barged into Ichigo's room and dived at Ichigo, who just happened to be fixing his hair but was more than prepared for his father's onslaught and slapped his hand on his face, preventing him from getting any closer.

"That's enough outta you old man! Of all the days for you to act like this!" He shoved his father out the room, collecting his jacket and keys and went downstairs to see who was there.

"Keigo! You're coming?!" Keigo looked up from his position on the couch and gave a weak smile.

"I thought about what you said…and you were right." Ichigo gave him a smile in return.

"Ichi-nii, the flowers are in the vase, what time are you going?" asked Yuzu, her white apron tied around her as she started her cleaning regime. Ichigo looked up at the clock, 10:30am.

"I guess I'll be going now, give us time to walk and talk. Thanks Yuzu." He took the daffodils out the vase, shaking the water off the ends and let them hang by his side.

"Come on Keigo, let's get going." He motioned to Keigo to get up, who nodded his head and got up off the couch and made their way to the door.

"I dunno what time I'll be back but phone me if something happens." He said to Yuzu.

"Ok, Bye Ichi-nii, Bye Keigo-san."

"Bye Yuzu. BYE KARIN, BYE POPS!" He shouted to them. A muffled goodbye from Karin was heard from upstairs but thunderous steps were heard coming down the stairs. Ichigo and Keigo dashed out the house before his dad caught up with them.

* * *

Passing house after house, Ichigo and Keigo were almost near the cemetery. They were about to cross the road when two cars raced at them, breaking the speed limit and possibly the land speed record, making Ichigo and Keigo dive out the way. Normally they would have cursed in anger but they both shook the heads and attempted to cross the street again.

"So what changed your mind?" Asked Ichigo to his friend.

"I thought it over in my mind and even after the things he did, he was still one of my best friends and I thought now was the best time to bury the past with him." Keigo looked thoughtfully.

"Good for you." Ichigo patted him on the back and gave him a reassuring smile. There was a moment's silence as they walked up the road towards the cemetery gate, seeing a few flashes of light from paparazzi cameras.

"I wonder who will be there cuz I know Renji might come." Thought Ichigo.

"I read in the paper that Kuchiki-san and Orihime-san might turn up."

"Really?"

"Yeah." They got to the gate, avoiding questions and camera shots from the waiting paparazzi and entered the cemetery. Seeing a group over the far side they made their way to it.

The ceremony had already started so they slipped to the back of the group unnoticed, watching the ceremony take place. It was quite an emotional day, some people just stared at the headstone, thinking of their own personal memories of Mizuiro, some were comforting others as they sobbed, his parents were holding each other tightly, his mother wiping away her tears in grief while they all watched the priest conduct the ceremony. After an hour or so, the ceremony had ended and his parents said a few words to the group.

"T-Thank you all for coming, I'm sure Mizuiro would be happy to see so many familiar faces. There is a reception at the hall down the road, food and refreshments will be available. Thank you all again." And with that everyone made their way out the cemetery, leaving their flowers by the headstone, some stopping and saying a few words, and headed towards the hall.

* * *

Music was playing softly in the background as everyone congregated in the hall, all feeling sad but excited to see everyone they hadn't seen in years. The hall had black balloons floating up by the ceiling and black and white drapes around the walls. A bar and buffet full of food was set up on one side of the room and tables and chairs dotted around. Everyone was forming little groups as they all caught up with each other.

"Kuchiki-san! I didn't expect to see you here!" Orihime said excitedly as she hugged Rukia tight to her ample chest.

"Inoue, lovely to see you again after all this time. What have you been up to?" and Orihime was off, talking about her latest high point in her career. Famous in school for her unusual combinations of food, she decided to take a catering course at college but dropped out when she realised she didn't like the traditional ways of cooking. She decided to travel the globe, getting work experience in world renowned restaurants and taking that experience, began cooking for a famous Spanish chef for a couple of years. In recognition of her inspiring work, she recently won the 'Young Chef's Up and Coming Talent award. Now she had plans to stop travelling and set up her own restaurant here in Karakura town.

"Start up a restaurant? I knew that you would go on to do great things Inoue. If you need any help with advertising for your restaurant, or investment, I would be more than happy to help."

"Really?! That would be great, thank you Kuchiki-san!"

"No problem."

"I saw you recently in the papers about you at a fashion show." inquired Orihime, sipping on her cocktail.

"Oh yes, I was there to show off my latest collection." Beamed Rukia.

"You're a fashion designer?" gasped a shocked Orihime.

"Yep!" Rukia began telling Orihime about when she left high school, she didn't want to go on to college and instead wanted to see her designs she created at home on the catwalk, as she was fed up with the designs coming out on the catwalks. With her brother's vast contacts, her company, Chappy Designs, designed unique clothing for the everyday young woman and they have been a success in all the fashion capitals in the world.

"So you're the one that designs them? I've seen them in some of the top shops. They are amazing!" complimented Orihime.

"Thank you very much." Beamed Rukia.

"Hey look, there's Ichigo and Keigo! Let's go talk to them!" Squealed Orihime, grabbing onto Rukia's elbow and dragging her towards the two men.

* * *

"Man, some do this is." Grimmjow and Nnoitra were leaning against the wall, bottle of beer in hand whilst Renji and Shuuhei were working their way around, mingling. They hardly knew some of the people that turned up, they just came for free food and booze.

"Why don't we go and find some fun." Smirked Nnoitra, wiggling his eyebrows.

"It's two in the afternoon dumbass, clubs ain't open at this time."

"Oh yeah." Grimmjow sighed at his friend's stupidity as he continued to scour the room, suddenly something caught his eye. A flash of colour in the crowd. Grimmjow smirked deviously.

"I'll be back later." He pushed himself off the wall and slinked away into the crowd, ignoring Nnoitra's questions.

* * *

Tsukiko looked around the room, a red cocktail in hand, swirling the straw with her free hand. She didn't really like gatherings like this, she was always the one that stood in the corner watching while everyone else enjoyed themselves but these were people she hadn't seen in five years, so she had to make an effort. Taking a deep breath, she made her way over to a random group of people but accidentally bumped into a hard chest, luckily her drink didn't spill onto the person she bumped into.

"I'm sorry." She muttered as she side stepped to avoid the person but the person followed her.

"Sorry, excuse me, I need to get past." She slowly worked her eyes up the person's body. Black shoes, black trousers with white belt, black shirt with loose white tie and then the colour changed to blue. Icy blue eyes, turquoise eye markings, shaggy blue hair. A smirk was spread across the person's face.

"Sasaki Tsukiko, well, well, well, I didn't expect to see you're pretty lil face here." Her purple eyes widened considerably as she recognised the man in front of her.

"You." She whispered.

"Not even a hello, after all this time and after all we've been through" His lips were close to the side of her face, whispering the sentence in her ear. She stuttered slightly in her response.

"G-Get out of my way, I have nothing to say to you. Nothing." She narrowed her eyes at him before pushing past him but he grabbed onto her elbow roughly, spinning her back round close to his chest.

"Watch your mouth woman, if you know what's good for ya. Or do you need reminding about what happened to you the last time you were rude to me." His lips dangerous close to her face now. She glared at him slightly then she pushed past him and made her way towards Renji and Shuuhei, leaving Grimmjow smirking at her retreating back.

'_Maybe it was worth coming after all.'_

* * *

"Have you heard the stories of these people?!" Said an incredulous Renji, sitting by the bar, taking off his black jacket, exposing his black waistcoat and white shirt.

"It's hard to believe that the freshmen we use to tease are hitting the big time." Said an equally shocked Shuuhei, running a hand through his spiky black hair.

"I know, I was chatting to Chad earlier and he's a professional boxer over in America. He went back to Mexico for a while when he first started out and got a big break in America and is earning big dosh AND he's married!" A soft hand was felt on his shoulder as he turned around he was met by sparkling purple eyes. His crimson eyes widened in recognition.

"Kiko!" He grabbed her arm and brought her round so she was in front of the two men.

"Hey Renji, hey Shuuhei, long time no see." She smiled awkwardly.

"No kidding it's been five freakin years!!" He pulled her into a hug, as she had her arm stretched so he wouldn't knock over her glass. She then hugged Shuuhei, both were delighted to see her.

"So what you been up to in these five years, I've not had one phone call from you." Reprimanded Renji, shaking his index finger at her face,

"I'm sorry, I have been really busy and I don't have your number."

"Yeah right."

"I have." She wasn't kidding. She told them, after leaving high school, her desire to spread her creative writing to the public was too strong. She got part time jobs to pay the rent for her apartment while she wrote her novels, hoping one day they would be on the bookshelves in top bookstores. Through a mutual friend, she met her agent, Sohma Hitomi, who helped get her story out there and her first book, _'A kiss from a vampire'_ sold millions of copies in Japan alone. She moved her market to Europe and now she has been tipped to be the next big thing for gothic romance novels and also an inspiration, creatively and fashionably to teenage girls reading her books. Back on home turf, she's got her first television interview coming up in a few weeks time.

"Man you've come a long way, but we always knew you were creative." Said an impressed Shuuhei. Tsukiko blushed slightly.

"So what have you guys been up to?" The men told her that after high school they couldn't be bothered to go to college, thinking it was for losers and drifted from one dead end job to another. To make up for the lack of excitement the two men, along with Grimmjow and Nnoitra, formed a band and practised at Nnoitra's house and performed in local clubs. They were spotted by the local talent scout Ichimaru Gin, who recommended them to top music manager Aizen Sousuke and the rest was history. Now they have just released their first album, _'Sitting on the Precipice'_ which sold millions in its first week of release and preparing for their tour next month.

Tsukiko just stared at them in shock.

"You guys formed a band? I'm proud of you guys, to be honest, I didn't think you would get very far in life but you've done better than me. I'm happy for you."

"You didn't think we would do well?" said Shuuhei, mock-hurt.

"Well you guys had a reputation, a bad one at that."

"That wasn't us, you must be thinking of Nnoitra and Grimmjow." Laughed Renji. Tsukiko frowned when Grimmjow's name was mentioned and it didn't go unnoticed.

"Still don't like him?" noted Shuuhei.

"Please don't mention that name around me again." She warned. Shuuhei obviously hit a nerve.

"Sorry, I didn't know he still affected you."

"He didn't but seeing him again brought it all back…I must excuse myself, I'll come and talk with you guys later." She slinked off, looking for her old group of friends, leaving Renji and Shuuhei looking quite sad.

* * *

Ichigo and Keigo were working their way around the room, meeting and greeting their old friends. They had a lengthy catch up with Orihime and Rukia, both were so glad to see them and telling them all about their plans. To say the least the boys felt a little inferior, being in the presence of very successful women, so they quickly moved on. They chatted to Tsukiko for a bit, couldn't keep their eyes off her outfit which they thought was different but cool. They were pleased that she was doing well and exchanged e-mail addresses and phone numbers. They chatted with the LasNoches boys, rough manly greetings were exchanged with Renji and Shuuhei but Keigo was cowering slightly behind Ichigo as the orange haired man exchanged insults with Grimmjow and Nnoitra and Keigo had to drag him away before someone else's funeral was going to be held that day. They had a good chat with Chad, who was still his old quiet self. More exchanging of numbers and e-mail addresses before they went to the bar and got a well earned drink.

"I didn't realise we made that many friends in high school." Moaned Ichigo as he sipped on his beer.

"Same here, but I think we've greeted everyone." Commented Keigo as he took a sip of his beer. Ichigo was scouring the room looking for anyone else they missed, when his eyes clapped onto someone hidden in the corner sipping on some mineral water.

"Not everyone." He smiled as he dragged Keigo by the elbow towards the reclusive person.

* * *

For the whole time, Uqluiorra was standing by in the corner by himself, dressed in a black suit with a dark green shirt and black tie. Grimmjow and Nnoitra came over to greet him and catch up since he was in the same year as the LasNoches boys. Grimmjow began teasing him but Ulquiorra brought up some things which he thought Ulquiorra had long forgotten. Nnoitra cackled with laughter as he dragged Grimmjow away before he had a chance to hit Ulquiorra. Tatsuki came over to ask if he was alright and to come and join her but he kindly refused and no one chatted to him after that until he saw a familiar head of orange hair and his brown haired friend coming towards him.

"Hey Ulquiorra-sempai, how ya doing?" said Ichigo politely, shaking his pale hand.

"No need to call me that Kurosaki-kun, I'm Dr. Schiffer now."

"Doctor? so are you working in a hospital or something?" Asked Keigo with interest.

"No, no, I'm a psychiatrist." He stated calmly.

"Serious?! I knew you were good with helping people but I never thought you'd make a living out of it." Exclaimed Ichigo.

"Neither did I." After leaving high school, he obviously went to college as everyone predicted. After graduating, he wondered what to do next. He had never thought that far ahead. He drifted from job to job, ranging from substitute teacher to waiter but in all his jobs, people commented on how he had a great gift of understanding and helping people with their problems. This spurred him on to use the savings he saved for a round the world trip, to start up his own practice as a certified psychiatrist and counsellor. Business was slow but after advertising and recommendations, people came flooding in. In need of help with the paperwork and other office tasks and noticing a familiar face coming out of the job centre one day, he asked Tatsuki to be his secretary and they've been working together ever since for nearly a year.

"Tatsuki works for you?" Spluttered Ichigo, finding that hard to imagine

"Yes, she needed the money so she can set up her own dojo." Ulquiorra stated.

"So she still does karate, some things never change." Grinned Ichigo.

"So Kurosaki-kun, Asano-kun, what are you to doing with your lives?" inquired Ulquiorra. They told him how after graduating from high school, they went to college. Ichigo, keen to carry on the family profession studied medicine. Not wanting to be left behind Keigo joined him too, not really interested in medicine at all but was surprisingly good at it. They both majored and are now trainee doctors at Karakura Town hospital.

"I knew you would go into medicine but I didn't expect that from you Asano-kun." Ulquiorra looked at the brown haired man with mild surprise.

"Neither did I!" answered Keigo chuckling slightly. The men just stared at each over for a bit, not knowing what to say next before Ulquiorra spoke.

"It's a shame what happened to Mizuiro-kun."

"Yeah…falling off a yacht while drunk, such a shame." Nodded Ichigo in agreement.

"But I had a feeling something like this would happen. His playboy lifestyle would have eventually caught up with him sooner or later." Stated Ulquiorra. The men agreed, remembering the many times they read in the paper about Mizuiro's latest escapades.

"So why you standing here by yourself?" inquired Ichigo

"I'm not one for socializing."

"Yeah we noticed." Laughed Keigo

"Come Ulquiorra-san, we're gonna talk to Tatsuki and Orihime." Said Ichigo, beckoning him to follow.

"I'm fine where I am."

"Oh come on don't be such a wet blanket." Teased Keigo. Before Ulquiorra could protest, Ichigo and Keigo both took an arm each and dragged him into the throng of people.

* * *

It was late into the evening as the party was starting to wind down, people were slowly leaving, giving their condolences to Mizuiro's parents before they left.

Orihime, Rukia, Tatsuki and Tsukiko were all ready to leave the party, they gave their condolences and all tumbled outside, clutching themselves as the cold evening air hit them.

"It was so nice to see everybody again." Exclaimed Orihime, who linked arms with Rukia and Tatsuki.

"Yes it was nice." Said Rukia half heartedly, busy rummaging around in her bag for her phone.

"So Tatsuki-chan, Tsukiko-chan, what are you guys going to be up to now, are you going to stay here for a bit?"

"Well I do live here so I'll be around for quite a while." Noted Tatsuki, rubbing her hands up and down her arms.

"I'll be around for a while, don't know how long for though." Said Tsukiko thoughtfully. "Same for me, I'll be here for a while but I have various meetings around the globe so who knows." Shrugged Rukia, closing her phone and putting it back in her bag.

"How bout we all meet up for lunch on Tuesday?" said Orihime.

Everyone nodded in agreement at the prospect of a nice girly day out.

"Right me and Tatsuki are off now, you guys coming?" Said Orihime, linking arms with Tatsuki.

"'Fraid not. My driver's picking me up." Said Rukia apologetically.

"Nor me, Shuuhei offered to drive me home, so I'm just waiting for him now." Tsukiko pointed her parasol at the door.

"Ok then I'll text you guys tomorrow then to plan everything." Orihime and Tatsuki waved goodbye to their friends and headed off up the road.

"So Shuuhei offered to drive you home did he?" inquired Rukia, raising her eyebrow in suspicious.

"It was Renji who offered really. Didn't want me wandering around at night by myself but Shuuhei gave him a lift here so he's driving me home."

"I see." Rukia placed her phone in her bag and began tapping her foot on the ground.

"I noticed you were ignoring Renji in there." Tsukiko tilted her head towards the hall. Rukia grumbled slightly at the statement.

"I wasn't ignoring him…just avoiding him." She folded her arms indignantly as her friend chuckled to herself. Boisterous laughing came from behind them, startling them as they turned and saw an intoxicated Renji and Nnoitra, both looking a little worse for wear, being dragged by their shirts out of the hall by an annoyed Grimmjow and an amused Shuuhei.

"Now you see why…" sighed Rukia as loud singing was heard.

"For he's a jolly good fellloooow, For he's a jolly good fellloooow, for he's a-"

"Shut the fuck up both of you! Giving me a bloody headache!" Grimmjow growled at the intoxicated men, both making silly faces at him and sniggering, angering him further. Shuuhei just laughed as Renji's arm fell sloppy over his shoulder.

"Oh hey Kuchiki didn't see ya there." Smirked Shuuhei moving his face away from Renji after smelling his breath accidentally.

"Hi." She diverted her gaze to Renji and sighed, shaking her head in disgust.

"Tsukiko, you still coming?" Tsukiko's eyes darted from Shuuhei to Renji then back again and nodded apprehensively, not sure whether it was wise to be in the same car as a drunken Renji.

"Bye Rukia, it was nice to see you again."

"Yeah you too." Rukia waved at the pair and watched them struggle to hold up their drunken friend as they made their way to Shuuhei's car, Grimmjow and Nnoitra slowly following behind them. Rukia tapped her fingers on her wrist, waiting for her driver to arrive.

'_Where is he? He said he was only five minutes away! I'm freezing out here!'_

"Hey Rukia." Snapping out of her mental rant, she looked at the orange haired man dressed in a head to foot in black, jacket slung over one shoulder, who was standing by her side.

"Oh hi Ichigo, going home?"

"Yeah, Keigo wanted me to go to the clubs with him but I'm just too tired." He scratched his head with his hand. "What you doing out here?"

"I'm waiting for my driver, he was suppose to be here by now. Just wait until he gets here, I'll kill him!" Ichigo chuckled watching her face frown in anger, looking like a bratty child.

"You'll never change." Rukia rounded on him.

"And what's that suppose to mean?!" she suddenly started shouting at him.

"I mean that you always used to act like a brat!" He shouted back.

"So you think I'm a brat?!"

"Yeah, yeah I do actually!" Their faces screwed up in anger as they both growled at one another. They stared at each other and burst out laughing.

"Just like old times." Ichigo sighed, wiping away the tears from his eyes.

"Yeah…" They both paused, deep in their own thoughts.

"Rukia, I…" Tyres screeching round the corner, a black car sped down the road and screeched to a halt right in front of Rukia and Ichigo. A man jumped out the driver's seat, panting heavily as he ran over to Rukia and bowed repeatedly at her.

"I am so sorry I'm late Kuchiki Rukia-sama! I was at the gas station and I went to get a snack when I…"

"Save it." Holding a hand in front of his face to silence him. "I don't want to hear your excuses and for the last time, just call me Rukia when my brother is not around." She huffed as she walked over to the car. Ichigo gave a sympathetic smile at Ganju before calling her.

"Rukia!"

"Yes?"

"Errr…it was nice seeing you again." He said, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"It was nice to see you too, Ichigo." She smiled from the back of the car before Ganju closed the door, getting in the driver's seat and drove off into the night.

'_Damn it, I'm such an idiot!'_ He scuffed the ground with his shoe heel in frustration and began to make his way home, thoughts of today's events swimming round in his mind.

**Thanks for reading, reviews appreciated. Catching up, strange things happening , unwanted feelings and slowly delving into the characters' lives from the last five years in the next chapter. **


End file.
